The First Penalty Of Helix File 1
by Phoenix Helix
Summary: While the author known as Liquid is subjected to his many "punishments" at the hands of Xing, Helix has now become the next target. Inspired by Liquid's Punishments originally written by Liquid back in 2003 and being rewritten as of the present day. Read on and by all means, review.
1. Intro

**The First Penalty of Helix File #1**

**The last few Punishments, the Author Liquid has made his way through, have all been conquored. But Xing, unsatisfied with this is expanding his approach Now targeting an author Liquid is associated with; or at least the only one he doesn't apparently owe a damn thing to anyway, the moderator intends to deal with his one alluding problem, permenantly. **

"Really? Really?!" Helix growled as he pulled himself out of his recliner to answer the late night visitor pounding on his front door. After a long day working in a job he just didnt have much love for; all he wanted was to sit down with a cold one, mess around with his powers to make some little dweeb's life hell for nothing short of his dark concept of entertainment before finally passing out. He hadnt even been bothered taking off his uniform, other then except for the sickly light blue poliester shirt that his job required him to wear.

"Yeah, yeah!" Helix shouted in response to the continuous knocking as he lifted the latch and opened the door on the chain and beholding a middle aged man who lived in the apartment underneath him.

"Whaddya want Stan?" Helix asked impatiently.

"...You know of anything, out of the ordinary?" Stan asked in a dull manner; wearing nothing but a dusty looking dressing gown. Helix could do nothing but roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Oh, you mean other then the dildo who for three days in a row, has decided to bang on my door at half two in the morning?" Helix responded heatedly.

"Well, thing is; i think there's a problem...'downstairs'" the middle age man whispered somewhat cryptically while guesturing with his thumb. Helix by this point was simply not impressed.

"For fuck's sake, Stan! If it's one of 'those' sorta problems; just change your boxers and see yer doctor in the morning!" Helix groaned before slamming the door in Stan's near gormless face.

"Why is it that door seems to attract the worst kinda people? This morning there was that window salesman, who wouldnt take a hint, then those Mormon gals..." Helix paused halfway as he spoke aloud to himself.

'They were pretty hot... too bad both of em thought a good time was talking about some dead guys' He then thought before shrugging then guesturing a finger towards him. Out of nowhere, a black vest shirt flew into his hands and as he put it on the door knocked again.

"Fuck off Stan!" He yelled while flipping to a windowless door. Helix then simply decided to return the living room and took a swig of his long awaiting drink. He'd only just parked in the recliner again when a sickening crunch followed by a loud bang came from the hallway as the door was knocked off it's hinges. As he got to his feet, Helix found himself face to face with someone he hadnt seen in a very long time.

"Helix, so that's how you greet old friends?" Xing commented coolly as twiddled his thumbs and the Imperial March played silently in the background

"...I'm thinking you owe me a new door." Helix replied irritably. "And old friends? I think this's the first time we've met. So what the hell do you want?"

"Well for starters, you're probably aware that Liquid has returned..." Xing began.

"Oh has he? Take it he's once again being a very naughty boy?" Helix replied with a sarcastic smirk.

"After his repeat of tormenting Steve Burnside, he's undertaking a new set of Punishments." Xing continued as if Helix hadnt even said a thing. "You should know about that, given you've written nothing but half arsed projects over the last couple years."

"Well look at the fucks i give." Helix commented, even more irritably. "If you've just come to berate me of my lack of enthusiasm, you could've waited for a more opportune time."

"I've sent you countless issues to pick up the slack..." Xing responded while gritting his teeth slightly as he noticed many of his letters folded into origami animals on the nearby bookcase.

"And here I just thought they were takeaway menus..." Helix mocked again then suddenly felt his throat close up as Xing lifted him off the ground with one hand.

"Listen, you cocky little shit; Liquid's been winning and I dont like it. You've known him for some time, so you'll be the perfect..." Helix took the time during Xing's dialogue to poke him in the eye, forcing the moderator to let him drop. He then followed up with a good knee to the balls before guiding him towards the front door and tossing him out of the apartment.

"Look 'buddy' it's been a long day and i'm fucking cranky! So if you dont do the glorious honour of FUCKING OFF, I'm gonna yank off your jaw and beat the living snot outta you with it!" Helix yelled at the top of his lungs before picking up the door and putting back in place. With a snap of his fingers, the damage was fixed immediately.

"So, Liquid's back." Helix muttered as he once again walked into the living room, chuckling at how badly Steve had been sentenced in the first form of the story. However his eyes widened as he beheld the smashed bottle of his drink and fell to his knees.

"Fuuuuuck, last one too." Helix cursed before grabbing his wallet and keys then headed down to the apartment garage and started up his bike. In moments he was off down the road; unaware that Xing was hiding in the bushes, grimicing but grinning.

"Hope you enjoy the ride to the store Helix... but you ain't gonna arrive..." Xing laughed but then keeled over from the pain in between his legs.

Helix made a turn down a shortcut he knew, luckily the only on duty cops would be in town dealing with the weekly clubgoers who thought they were God's gift after downing a couple so he took the turn in confidence when suddenly a chill crawled up his spine.

"Huh...weird feeling...Ok what the?" Helix pulled on the break and got off his bike as he noticed a familiar neon sign which read "J's Bar"

"Fuuuuuuuck..." Helix groaned as he realised where he was; Resident Evil Outbreak's first scenario.

"Clever trick Xing..." He mused before clicking his fingers, as he always did when using his powers to bend the world to his bidding... but his location wasnt changing as he willed. He clicked his fingers again and focused to no effort. It was then as he frowned that he noticed a note attached to the handlebars of his bike which read.

_"Last laugh's on me, Your powers are gone while you undertake this Penalty. If Liquid keeps winning, i'm gonna make sure you dont. Have fun!_

_Your old friend Xing"_

"Fuuuuuuck!" Helix groaned again before walking towards the bar, and it was then he heard the familiar groans of the undead that put the series on the map.

"Oh for fuc...!"


	2. One For The Road

**Outbreak Chapter. Scene One: One For The Road**

There was little else that could be done; Xing had already pulled off his little stunt and so Helix was stuck in what was the moments just before the Outbreak reached critical premise. As he walked casually into J's Bar, Helix was already quickly plotting his escape route through to the roof, over to the next building and onto the streets below.

"Been a while since i played. Better hope this 'brain-o-mine' remembers the important stuff quick" Helix muttered as he leaned against the bar, noticing the bartender Will serving a cop who Helix knew was Kevin Ryman, a shot of what looked like rum as the news blared silently in the background.

"I'll have what he's having." Helix declared with a motion to Kevin; receiving a nod from Will and a smirk of approval from the off duty cop before raising the glass.

_"There was a disruption earlier at today's football match between the Raccoon Sharks and the Old Court Thunders apparently the game was interrupted when a un-rule fan went out of control and sparked a riot. The number of injury is not yet known..." _The news reporter declared in a monotone drone.

"There's always one who wants to ruin the game eh?" Kevin muttered before resuming his drink. Helix nodded before taking his freshly lain glass and taking a good gulp before turning and leaning against the bar. Helix took a glance at the other patrons.

'Show's gonna be on the road shortly... Which of these guys're gonna be worth carrying'? Helix thought to himself, resigning to playing Xing's game. He already had a good idea for an act of revenge but for now he noticed a blonde reporter typing away on her laptop.

'No. Alyssa'll just bitch the whole time...' Helix mused before looking at the subway worker, concentrating on whatever he was writing.

'Not a chance in hell; Jim annoys me.' he followed up then snapped out of his trail of thought as he heard a glass smash to his left. Looking, he beheld a blonde waitress give a guilty grin to a bear of a man in a security uniform as he turned around. Helix quickly noticed a rat scurry away behind the waitress.

'Heh, bet that lil bastard enjoyed the view; panties...thong...commando? Might be best keeping her around to find out...' Helix inwardly chuckled at finding out. 'Plus, she's a ringer for Julia Roberts... That leaves big Mark; tough bastard, might be a bit lousy once his friend kicks it...'

"Aren't you eating anything? Hey, Bob, where's your mind at?" Mark asked his co-worker as he stopped eating and noticed he was slouched over the counter, almost in a completely different world.

"Wha?" Bob responded drousily after being shaken by Mark.

'That's gonna be a problem...' Helix mused before looking over to the Jukebox and noticed a guy in plumber overalls, looking completely uninterested in anything.

'Eh, Dave'll do his own thing probably.' he followed up and was just about to put his mind on the college student he knew was preoccupied in the women's bathroom, the well dressed fellow at the nearby table and his unspoken new drinking buddy when the door to the bar opened ajar and the familiar sight and groan of a zombie was presented to him.

'Yep, it's time.' Helix thought inwardly and noticed the frown on Will's face.

"Huh, what a weird customer..." Will murmured as he left from behind the bar to confront him.

"Who is this guy?" Mark asked idly as he looked at the entrance of the bar but his attention was instantly on Bob who simply slouched to the wooden flooring; completely out cold.

"Damnit! He's unconcious..." Mark proclaimed as he knelt to his aid "You alright?"

'No he's not and neither's that fucker...' Helix mentally responded as he took the opportunity to reach behind the bar and grabbed the key to the door leading the employee's lounge upstairs without anyone noticing. He quickly noticed a handgun in a holster next to the till and quickly pocketed it as a faint slurp came from the entrance, following Will's pained and panicked grunt. Helix quickly turned and noticed the zombie had already sunk it's teeth into the barman's neck.

"Whattyadoing?!" Will yelled frantically as he somehow managed to pry the zombie's mouth from his neck then pushed him out onto the street. The barman hastily shut the door and locked the deadbolt before collapsing back on his rear.

"What the...hell was that?!" Will gasped before breathing heavily, the wound on his neck bleeding profusely.

"Quick, let me look at that!" the blonde waitress panicked as she rushed over with a cloth, the well dressed fellow rushed over.

"Let me handle it, I'm a doctor." He commented calmly before compressing the bite. "I need some alcohol and some towels."

"Cindy...feeling dizzy..." Will responded weakily as he lay back; trying not to go into shock.

"Dunno bout you guys..." Helix began before finishing his rum and walking towards the door to the second floor. "...But I'm off."

"Hey, wait a minute!" Kevin called "After what's just happened I'm gonna need everyone to make a statement..."

"I've got a statement for ya." Helix responded as he pointed to the window "They want in."

Right on que, a soft thumping echoed on the window. Alyssa and Jim quickly looked and jump from their seats in fright; as several zombies grunted and moaned as they pressed themselves hungrily against the pane.

"What the hell?!" Alyssa exclaimed in disbelief then suddenly everyones attention was on the front door; the bolt holding strong but the wood showed signs of strain as it suddenly splintered in one of the corners.

"Toodles." Helix declared before slipping the key into the lock as Kevin and David instinctively rushed over to the weighted barrels and made a temporary barricade. The anxiety in the room became a sudden rush of panic as a young woman's scream was heard coming from the bathroom and then suddenly an oriental young woman burst through in a well concealed panic.

Helix noted the emergency bulletin on the tv before slipping through the door and casually jogged up the stairs while checking the gun clip.

"Huh, ten shots. Better make em count for something..." He muttered to himself before loading the clip up then blinked as Jim frantically ran past him and up the stairs. "...Oh shit." Helix huffed before rushing up to him and grabbed the subway worker just before he passed the window. Moments later the glass shattered and a glass covered, blood smeared zombie groaned as it tried in vain to grab it's latest meal.

"Shit! D'ya have to shove me on ma ass?!" Jim ranted as Helix casually grabbed a heavy stone ashtray and smashed over the zombie's head several times until it's skull splattered and the zombie moved no more.

"D'ya have to bitch and moan? I just saved your life." Helix responded in annoyance before grabbing the potted herb amidst the broken glass.

"Well that don't mean shit, i mean what if I fell down stairs and broke mah neck?" Jim countered and continued whinging as he followed the author, who was already regretting saving his ass.

"I've gotta make sure y'all dont waste my time or nothin..." Jim carried on before staring doe eyed down the barrel of Helix's gun.

"Shut up. Right now. Zombies are everywhere you know." Helix stated with a threatening undertone before lowering the gun and walking off. 'And here I was hoping Cindy and Yoko'd be coming along...'

"...Oh i see how it is!" Jim huffed indignantly as he hunched his shoulders and strutted towards him again "It's cause I'm..."

"Yes, it is." Helix responded quickly garnering a jawdrop from the subway worker who then scowled victoriously.

"Hah! Knew it!" Jim exclaimed as Alyssa and David made their way up the stairs; Mark straggling behind as he had Bob's arm over his shoulder.

"You guys ain't gonna believe this fool!" Jim ranted on as he threw up his arm "He's got a problem with me, and he's probably gonna have problem with you, big guy cause..."

"I've got a problem with you." Helix retorted "It's you being...AN ASSHOLE!" Jim's face suddenly turned from indignant to embarrassed as everyone, except for David and Bob just blinked.

"Let me spell it for you: You. Are. An. Asshole. Noone likes you, noone'll miss you and as far as I care; you're now a worthless, bitching, loudmouthed thundercunt for trying to play THAT card. If you're gonna tail me, that's your business but bitch at me like that again and I'll fucking feed you to the next fucking zombie I fucking see!"

"Yeesh..." Alyssa muttered as she noticed Helix casually stroll into the employee lounge. She then shurgged and said plainly "What he said." as everyone followed suit.

"My life is shit." Jim whinged to himself before following.

Helix took a deep breath and proudly grinned to himself; he'd wanted to say something like that to Jim for the longest time. 'If this is what Xing thinks of as a penalty, he can keep firing em at me! Saying that, if things seem like they're coming across smoothly, there's gotta be a bump somewhere...' he thought to himself before placing his hand on a doorknob and tried opening the door, but to no avail; the thing was shut.

'What i tell ya?' Helix followed up before lifting his foot and kicked the lock as hard as he could; the knob came off on both sides, but the door stood firm.

"Ok, this is just taking the piss." Helix stated as he rolled his eyes.


End file.
